inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Utsunomiya Toramaru
Perfil Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"He idolises Gouenji Shuuya, yet he has some incredible latent abilities of his own..."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"He idolises Axel Blaze, yet has some incredible latent abilities of his own..."'' Aparência Toramaru tem cabelo e olhos negros e azulados. O cabelo de Endou Kanon é semelhante ao dele. Sua camisa é igual a outras, uma camisa azul com listras brancas nos ombros, uma mancha vermelha abaixo do colarinho e um cartaz de trovão no lado esquerdo da camisa, e shorts brancos simples com faixas azuis. Sua roupa casual é uma camisa branca com jaqueta amarela e calção cinza. Em GO, ele cresceu de lado e seu cabelo pica para a esquerda. Toramaru é geralmente visto usando um coldre cinza junto com uma gravata preta e luvas pretas. Personalidade Toramaru pode ser um garoto tímido e inocente. Embora ele possa ser tímido às vezes, ele é muito forte e tem uma enorme quantidade de potencial inconfundível no futebol, já que ele tem um talento natural impressionante no esporte. Ao mesmo tempo, ele é um rapaz muito prestativo e preocupado quando se trata de ajudar sua mãe e até insiste em administrar o restaurante quando está se sentindo mal. Tanto no anime quanto no jogo, após a equipe dizer a ele para fazer seu melhor absoluto sem se preocupar, ele usa o Tiger Drive e marca no jogo contra o Desert Lion , chocando o time quando sua verdadeira força foi revelada. Depois desse momento, Toramaru jogou livremente sem ser pressionado a pensar que está marcando muitos gols, e sua verdadeira personalidade energética e competitiva foi mostrada. Ele não liga para ela até que os clientes do restaurante se tornem barulhentos. Ele também idolatra muito Gouenji e até quer se tornar um melhor jogador de futebol do que Gouenji algum dia desde que eles lhe disseram para não se segurar em suas jogadas, às vezes dizendo: "Cuidado, ou eu tomarei o lugar do ás de você". Depois disso, o respeito que ele tinha por Gouenji e os outros tinha crescido profusamente, não só como seniores, mas também como amigos. Enredo Sessão 3 Toramaru apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 68 , seguindo Endou porque ele não sabia como chegar a Raimon . Ele também foi um dos representantes do Japão. Por causa de sua pouca idade, ele está isento de se juntar à Fronteira de Futebol e jogar profissionalmente. Embora ele seja trazido pelo treinador Hibiki para se juntar ao Inazuma Japan. Na partida de seleção do Inazuma Japan , Toramaru teve a chance de filmar, mas passou para outra pessoa. A mesma coisa aconteceu novamente no jogo contra o Big Waves . Durante os campos de treinamento, Toramaru costumava ir para casa mais cedo do que os outros com a permissão do treinador. Seu passado foi finalmente revelado quando eles lutaram contra o Desert Lion . Toramaru é aluno do sexto ano e o melhor jogador de futebol do seu distrito, mas depois foi evitado por seus companheiros de equipe. Isso porque desde que ele era um excelente jogador, ele marcaria a maioria dos gols, ignorando seus companheiros de equipe. Ele então decidiu que sempre deixaria os outros marcarem enquanto ele faria assistências. Mas no jogo contra o Desert Lion, Gouenji e os outros disseram que ele pode sempre jogar o seu melhor e que nenhum deles é capaz de lidar com suas jogadas. Toramaru então decide jogar todo o seu potencial e traz seu hissatsu, Tiger Drive . Durante o dia, Toramaru ajudou sua mãe doente com seu restaurante, fazendo entregas durante a tarde que cortaram seu treino de futebol. Toramaru também não tinha dados na Fronteira de Futebol, porque ele está apenas na 6ª série do ensino fundamental, mas ele é permitido a jogar na FFI, devido ao fato de que leva diferentes culturas de países, portanto, aqueles que são 15 e mais jovens são permitidos jogar. Ele especialmente olha para Gouenji e, eventualmente , Tobitaka , como modelos. Mais tarde, em alguns episódios ele recebeu uma correspondência que continha algo muito importante sobre sua mãe, o que o deixou muito irritado e se recusou a falar com alguém. No entanto, por causa de Tobitaka, ele foi capaz de superar isso e depois de aprender o RC Shoot . Após as finais e quando o Inazuma Japan retornou ao Japão, Toramaru se juntou a Raimon. No episódio 126 ele não se formou porque ainda estava no primeiro ano, mas se tornou o craque de Raimon. Ele também assistiu a cerimônia de formatura de Raimon. Quando chegou a vez de Endou receber seu diploma, foi visto que ele e junto com o resto de Raimon estavam todos chorando porque estavam prestes a seguir caminhos separados. Então, no episódio 127 , eles tiveram um último jogo de graduação entre eles, o que acabou em ambos os grupos não marcando um gol, uma vez que todos foram igualmente iguais. Todos ouviram o último discurso de Endou e prometeram que continuariam jogando futebol com Endou dizendo "Vamos jogar futebol !!". ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 37 quando conversou com Ishido se deveria deixar Amemiya Taiyou jogar a próxima partida ou não. No jogo Inazuma Eleven GO, é visto na primeira cena de 4 que ele está assistindo a partida final da Holy Road, que consiste em Raimon versus o time final . Toramaru é mostrado assistindo a partida ao lado de Ishido e Saginuma Osamu . Filme Inazuma Eleven the Movie No filme, ele se juntou ao Raimon Team para ajudar a lutar contra Ogre junto com Kanon , Tobitaka , Fideo , Fubuki e Hiroto . Ele usou a Tiger Drive para fazer uma sequência com o Maximum Fire de Gouenji para marcar o primeiro gol de Raimon . Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Toramaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Special Training Notes (Unlocked in a Blue Chest at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Topic': Legendary Player (Got from a man sitted in a bench just outside Raimon's soccer club) *'Player': Hijikata Raiden (Legendary Raimon's Community Master located inside the old soccer club) *'Player': Gouenji Masato (Emissary From Future's Community Master located at the Mall's north map) After this, he can be scouted for 4550 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form In order to scout Toramaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Photo': School Song (校歌の写真, taken at Raimon's gym area) *'Photo': Nostalgic School Chapter (なつかしい校章の写真, taken at Raimon past) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2000 Kizuna points. ---- Adult form In order to scout Toramaru, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Holy Road Directory (ホーリーロード名鑑, randomly dropped from Best Friends (ベストフレンズ) at Holy Road's parking lot) *'Player': Young Toramaru (Past Raimon's community master in front of the old clubroom) *'Player': Ishido Shuuji (Seidouzan's community master in front of the Holy Road Stadium) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form In order to scout Toramaru, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped by Team Endou at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Record': Field Conductor (フィールドの指揮者, obtained by acquiring 25 Hissatsu Tactics) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Toramaru a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to scout Toramaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ookami Puppet (オオカミパペット, randomly dropped from Nihil Niyaris at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Topic': Ninja and Samurai (忍者と侍の話題, obtained in Raimon's budoukan) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 120 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 56 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 57 *'Freedom': 42 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 140 *'TP': 146 *'Kick': 125 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Technique': 88 *'Block': 102 *'Speed': 108 *'Stamina': 119 *'Catch': 92 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 94 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 153 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 73 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 84 ---- Adult form *'GP': 153 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 146 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 98 *'Freedom': 77 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 153 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 116 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 153 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 146 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 98 *'Freedom': 220 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime only= * (with Gouenji and Hiroto) * (with Endou and Gouenji, temporarily with Fudou) Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Neo Raimon/Kidou Whites form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * (with Gouenji) * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * (with Gouenji) * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * (with Gouenji) * * Inazuma Eleven Online= * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (rota Taisen apenas) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (percurso Taisen única) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Inazuma Real' *'Menores de 12 anos' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kaminari Japan' *'Raimon Dreams' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Raimon U-13' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Resistência de legenda' (formulário adulto) *'Okosama Eleven' (forma jovem) *'Equipe Kidou' (forma jovem) Trivialidades *"Tora" em japonês significa "Tiger", um trocadilho com suas técnicas, Tiger Drive e Tiger Storm e o restaurante em que ele trabalha se chama Tiger Restaurant. *É muito provável que seu sobrenome no dub, "Hobbes", seja um aceno para as histórias em quadrinhos de Calvin e Hobbes , onde o personagem de Hobbes é um tigre de brinquedo. *Quando ele apareceu pela primeira vez no Inazuma Japan , sua roupa era diferente do jogo, sua aparência era de shorts azuis e um moletom amarelo e verde, enquanto que no anime era um agasalho azul e branco. *Ele é conhecido por ser um bom cozinheiro, já que ajuda a mãe a administrar o café, e também parece ter um senso de crítica quando se trata de provar comida. *Em ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! ''Diferentemente do anime, Toramaru conhecia Endou antes dele, Kabeyama , Kazemaru e Someoka baterem em alguns valentões que estavam atormentando-o porque ele os encontrou. **Ele sabia sobre Endou devido aos eventos passados da tragédia de Aliea Gakuen , e Endou salvando o mundo deles. *Ele é indicado por Hibiki para ter talento natural no futebol, mesmo sem treinamento duro em tudo. *Ele era a pessoa mais jovem em Inazuma Japão, uma vez que afirma que ele estava prestes a começar seu segundo ano, quando a partida final entre as equipes Nova e Antiga Raimon aconteceu, e estava na escola primária antes do início da FFI . **No jogo, a idade dele é 11. *Ele é um dos poucos personagens masculinos que são chamados pelo primeiro nome. Navegação de: Austin Hobbes es: Austin Hobbes fr: Austin Hobbes ele: Austin Hobbes nl: Austin Hobbes vi: Utsunomiya Toramaru